Kakashi's Story
by crossed Dragon stars
Summary: What will happen when, at the age of 8, Kakashi starts to loose everyone close to him. But years later, when he finally manages to forget everyone, his past come back to him. KakashixRin. My 1st fanfic! RR PLZ! PLZ PLZ PLZ
1. The Hatake Sword

Chapter one: the Hatake Sword

"Obito, Obito!" shouted a smiling, silver haired boy.

Off in the distance, a dark haired boy, sitting on a tree branch, looked up. "Hey Kakashi, what are you up too?"

"A lot, but I want to show you something," quickening his pace Kakashi ran to the Obito and pulled him down.

"Come on is this really necessary," the other boy whined as he got dragged along.

A short time later the two boys stopped out side of the home of the Hatake family. As soon as they entered Kakashi father's greeted them warmly. "Hello boys," he smiled slightly. Sakumo had never gotten over the death of his wife two years prier.

"Dad, I came to show Obito the sword," Kakashi said excitedly.

"In that case I'll come with you," he replied walking further into the house. Obito and Kakashi followed. "Now boys, what I am bout to show you has been passed down in the Hatake family for generations. Kakashi only found about the sword this morning," reaching on top of a shelf he took down a long, thin box. Then he withdrew a long silver sword.

"Now Kakashi, as you probably already know this but the sword is a Hatake legend. Kind of like your clan's Sharingan Obito. Only a member of the Hatake clan can use this to its fullest potential. But now back to the point. "

Kakashi and Obito exchanged puzzled looks.

"As the heir of the clan, I bestow this sword upon you Kakashi. For now you have become of age. There for you are now the heir of the clan," without another word, Sakumo put the sword away.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. His father got up and answered it, and then two ANBU members walked in. They murmured to one another and then Sakumo went to his room. When he emerged, he was in full ANBU gear with the mask on.

" I am very sorry Kakashi, but I have to go on a mission at once. Remember what I told you. Be safe Kakashi, oh, and you too Obito." Without looking back he followed the ANBU out the door.

Kakashi looked down at the floor, "Obito I don't have a good feeling about the mission he just took."


	2. A Day of Play

Chapter 2: A Day of Play 

Two days late, the two found themselves on the bridge with their Chunin teammate Rin.

"Hey guys what do you want to do?" Rin asked cheerfully, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well I guess we could go train," suggested Kakashi.

"Hell no! What are you thinking! This is out time off Kakashi," screamed Obito waving his arms around in the air. "But why don't we go swimming?" he said, still a little fired up.

"That sounds great. Luckily I wore my swim suit today," commented Rin. Kakashi just shrugged.

After running for a while through the woods the three reached the waterfall and the large swimming hole. With a puff of smoke Kakashi was on top of the cliff taking off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. Rin and Obito both stripped down to their swimming thins and joined Kakashi. Moving in unison, Obito and Rin grabbed him by the arms and hurled him off the cliff. Just as he was about to hit the water a log appeared in his place.

"Shit," mumbled Obito.

"DO you really think I would fall for such a childish trick," the real Kakashi spoke from behind them. Then he shoved _THEM_ off the cliff.

"What the hell!" Obito screamed as he plunged into the water. Rin let out a happy ear-piercing screech. When they emerged, the pair found Kakashi rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Kakashi! I'm going to…….."his words gurgled out as Rin shoved his head under the water.

The day went o in a similar fashion to this, though Kakashi never did get in the water. When night fell the group said their goodbye's and headed to their respective homes.


	3. Failure

Chapter 3: Failure 

When Kakashi reached his house, something was wrong. Normally after a mission his father would come and give him a hug as soon as he saw him. But he didn't come and the lights in the house were off and the house was dark.

_"Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" _Kakashi wondered as he explored the dark house.

"Dad," Kakashi called when he reached his father's bedroom door. There was no answer but soft sobs emanated from within. "Dad what is wrong?" he asked walking into the room.

"Kakashi, I want you to go to your room now," Sakumo whispered.

"But dad, I want to what happed on the mission…"

"I said NOW KAKASHI!!!" he roared.

Shocked by his out burst, Kakashi left the room silently. Lying in his bed for what seemed like hours and idea came across his mind. When the house was completely silent Kakashi made his move. Slipping silently through the, he reached the Hokage's office tower.

Jumping up to the window, Kakashi lightly tapped the glass. When the Hokage turned and saw him a grave look came across his face. Opening the window he let Kakashi in.

Without waiting for him to speak, the Hokage began, "Kakashi I know why you are here, and I want to explain before someone else tells you." Kakashi nodded his head and the Hokage continued. "As you probably have already guessed, you fathers mission was a failure. He abandoned the mission to dace his team. They were not working as a team and he forgot the rules of a ninja." Kakashi was silent. "My advice to you is keep you friends close, work as a team, and train hard. Now you are dismissed." The Hokage smiled down at the 14 year old, who bowed and jumped out the window.

Without knowing were he was headed, Kakashi found himself at the bridge where he and his team had gathered just that morning.

_"Man that seems like forever ago,"_ he thought to himself, staring back at is reflection.

"OH, I am sorry I did not know you would be here Kakashi," a sweet and quiet voice said from the land.

"Uh, oh it is you Rin," Kakashi replied with a tired smile. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

"Well that is exactly what I was going to ask you. I just could not sleep. What about you?" she said walking and leaning next to him on the rail.

" I don't want to talk about it," he replied turning away form her.

"All right, but I will be here when ever you need to talk. But I have an idea. Why don't you get your mission and other things and I will get my stuff. Then we can go get Obito and head to the waterfall to live for a while. If nothing happed we won't have to go back to town."

"I don't know but I guess I'll do anything to get away. Lets meet back here in five minutes. Oh and also bring anything you can carry," Kakashi said then ran to his house.

When they meet up again both head to take their things to the waterfall. Once every thing was put away a tidied in the cave, Rin and Kakashi headed to the Uchiha Clan complex. Once there they slipped over the walls and into Obito's room.

"Obito-chan get up and bring you things," Rin whispered gently shaking him awake.

"Why?" Obito mumbled getting up. Kakashi started to gather Obito's belongings and soon Obito was awake enough to help him. He left a short note to his family to explain what was happening. In minutes Obito's things were added and everything was complete. After the nights events the three fell fast asleep.


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 4: Discoveries

As the sun dawned on the horizon, the three sleepily awoke.

"Morning everyone," said the very cheerful Rin.

"Morning," Kakashi muttered despising Rin for being so peppy. Obito yawned and stretched without saying a word. Rin quickly made breakfast and then everyone went swimming and eventually trained a bit. As the day passed the three returned to the cave and made up dinner, falling exhausted on to their beds. A month and a half, their days not interrupted and none had been back to town except for supplies. But on one day some one came to visit. It was none other then the Fourth Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, you and you friends are to report back to the village. A great war has broken out and we need all of the shinobi we can get," with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

Gathering their things the group headed back to the village. Kakashi went to his house, but every thing was eerily quiet.

Walking to Sakumo's room he ventured in, but stopped dead in his tracks. Lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, was his father's lifeless body. Forcing himself to move, Kakashi knelt down and picked up the sword that was in his father's right hand; whipped the blood off, he stored it on his belt. Spotting a piece of paper that was lying on the floor, he picked it up and opened it. The note read:

Kakashi,

I am sorry to have left you behind like this. I could not bring myself to face the world and my mistake. The pains I feel are just too great. Please me strong for me and never forget what happened to me. Take the sword and use it to guard everything precious to you. Don't forget you friends in hard times and work to keep them close. Learn to work as a team with everyone, one day it will save you live. Kakashi, move on with you life but don't let the mistakes you have made and will make in the future bring you down. Instead use them as guidance and try to better yourself by them. I love you with all of my heart…I am sorry…

Sakumo

Forcing back sobs, Kakashi ran out of the house and once again went to the office of the fourth Hokage. Without waiting for permission to enter, he jumped through the window and onto the floor.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi cried, finally losing control. Falling to his knees in the middle of the office he started to sob uncontrollably.

Author's Note: Next chapter comeing very soon. Please read and review


	5. Comfort

Chapter 5: Comfort.

The Sondaime knelt beside the sobbing boy, " Kakashi, what is wrong?" he asked picking the still sobbing boy up and placing him on his feet.

Kakashi spilled out the story between sobs. Slowly his voice became stronger and then became sniffles. Then when the tale was finally finished Kakashi face was a stone hard mask. After digesting the tale, the Hokage took Kakashi by surprise and wrapped him in a bear hug before quickly releasing him. "Kakashi I offer my deepest condolences to you. Think it would also be wise to tell you friends what has happened. If you would like I can send a messenger to get them and have you meet them somewhere."

" I thank you Hokage-sama. Could you have them meet me at the cliff by the waterfall?" the older shinobi nodded and Kakashi parted with a bow and leaped out of the window and into the night

Obito and Rin found Kakashi sitting on top of the cliff, still as stone. Running up to him, Rin wrapped him in a hug. "Kakashi what has happened?" she whispered pulling Kakashi closer. Obito wrapped his arms around the pair of them. The trio sat like this until the stars were over their heads. To tired to move they fell asleep still in each other's arms.

When the sun was barely above the horizon, the awoke and somberly headed to their homes. Obito and Rin having only been told that Kakashi's father was dead did not know what to expect. Dressed from head to toe in black, they meet at the bridge. Each starred into the water, lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought that I would find you guys here," a cheery voice said. " But I want all of you to know that I will be here if any of you need to talk to someone. I am aware that ninja are not supposed to show any emotion, but what is the point from dieing in a mission because you are lost in sorrow. Now I think we need to get heading to the funeral." Their sensie walked off. Rin, Kakashi, and Obito hurried to catch him.

Few people knew how Sakumo had died, but among them were the Hokage and all of the Jonins, who has all turned up. Some ANBU were hidden in the shadows. Kakashi did not hear any of the words that were spoken or see anything but his father's forehead protector. Silently placing is rose next to the others he seemed like a ghost. And from that day forward one fifth of him seemed to be gone.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Friends

Chapter 6

About one and a half years had passed since the day of Sakumo's funeral. Kakashi, now a Jonin, still dawned a navy blue mask that hid the lower half of his face. As usual his face was set in an emotionless mask, his eyes looking down at his feet. At the age of 14 he had not lost all of his childish features, but was well on the way to becoming a handsome young man.

"Where on earth are they," he wondered to himself taking out a bright orange book titled "Come, Come Paradise. Jiraiya-sama had given it to him the previous day.

_Flashback _

_"Kakashi, may I have a word with you for a moment, please," Ero-Sanin asked out of the corner of his mouth as the two watched Obito and Rin training together. _

_"Depends, what is the subject you want to talk about?" Kakashi inquires as Rin dodged a kick aimed for her head. She then launched a kunai at Obito, they stroke their mark, but with a puff of smoke a log appeared._

_"Shit," she hissed under her breath. Looking around franticly for the real Obito, she spotted him. He was under the shade of the trees with his back turned to her. "What the hell is he doing?" she wondered. Running stealthily up to him, she pressed the sharp edge of the kunai to his throat. _

_"What?" he asked and turned around. Obito in turn placed a kunai up to her neck. And to Rin's surprise he shouted, "LOOK RIN! I am a walrus," he indicated to the chopsticks shoved up his nose with his other hand._

_"Damn it Obito!!!!!!! How the hell do you think your going to catch up with Kakashi-kun if you are always screwing around like this?" Rin shouted as she withdrew her weapon and stormed off the training field. _

_"What did I do?" Obito shouted at his fuming teammate, completely bewildered by her actions. _

_"When will he ever learn?" Jiraiya muttered to himself and Kakashi. Kakashi just shook his head and finally turned to face the older man. "Back to what I was saying. As you probably already know, in the next few years you will be going through some changes. Seeing as you no longer have a father to guide, I wanted you to know that I will be there when ever you need an ear to talk to."_

_"Thank you for the sentiment, but I am not one to worry others with my problems, " the young Jonin replied walking away. _

_"Oh and Kakashi, one more thing," he took out something bright orange from his pocket. "This is one of my first copies. Will you please read it and tell me what you think?" Jiraiya asked handing the book to him. Kakashi nodded and kept on walking._

_"I wonder what will become of that boy?" wondered the older ninja. _

_End of Flashback._

"Oi Kakashi!" shouted his kunoichi teammate Rin. Close on her heals was their Sensei, Arashi. Rin also had grown quite bit. At the age of 14, her figure was becoming fuller and her body more slender. Her auburn hair was in her face as always and she still had the seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Wow," Kakashi thought for the first time noticing how much Rin had grown into a woman. He immediately knocked the thought out saying to himself that shinobi shouldn't have emotions. She was Obito's not his.

Theirs Sensei has hardly changed at all. He still had the same spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a goofy smile.

"Hello Sensei," Kakashi said pleasantly. "Have you seen Obito lately?" Arashi shock his head no.

"Speak of the devil and the devil may appear," Rin mumbled under her breath. For at that moment Obito came running into the training field.

"Why are you late again?!" Kakashi shouted at his teammate.

Obito was still wearing his goggles and always had an impish grin on his face. Though he was from the Uchiha clan, his Sharingan had still not been awakened.

"Well I was…..um……….I…um…."Obito said landing next to Kakashi.

"You over slept didn't you?" Rin asked dryly.

"NO! And besides Rin and Sensei were late too," he pointed out starting to pout.

"Obito for gods sake we had a reason! Sensei was checking my progress at the hospital," Rin snapped placing her hands on her hips.

" Guys, guys come on stop fighting. Save that for the battlefield," The blonde cut in. "We have a very important mission tomorrow. But at the current time I cant tell you what we will be doing. OH and don't forget and get something for Kakashi for his Jonin present. But now we TRAIN!" with a puff of smoke he disappeared from sight.

Scanning the trees around him, Kakashi spotted his sensei and drew 3 kunai at him. Arashi dodged it and jumped into the middle of the field were Rin and Obito getting ready for an attack. Arashi disappeared and a log fell in his place. The training went on like this for another hour, the trio not landing one hit on their Sensei. As night fell the four had dinner and retired to their homes to get ready for the mission the next day.

Later that night the three found themselves at the red bridge, each staring down into the water, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"What do you think we have to do for the mission?" Rin asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Obito sighed.

"All I know is I have a bad feeling about the mission. Kind of like the time when my dad………." In a voice barely above a whispered Kakashi continued, "went off on his last mission."

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm off to bed," Rin smiled cheerfully waving as she walked off.

"Night," Obito and Kakashi called in unison.

Everyone went to their homes silently thinking of what had been said. Arashi watched as his team disassembled and he too wondered what Kakashi had meant by that statement.


	7. A Tragic Mission

Chapter 7: The Tragic Mission 

The clouds floated lazily over-head in the bright morning sky. Down below in the town people were steering and preparing for the day to come. Though despite the early hour, three figures waited at the large gates of the village.

"Dammit, Obito, were are you? Who the hell does he think he is? The Hokage or something," the kunouchi steamed, passing back and forth with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Rin if I knew were the dumb ass was do you really think I would be standing here waiting for him to come to us and not beating the crap out of him?" asked Kakashi, tilting his head up at the sky.

"Now Kakashi that is no way to speak to your team mate," the tall blonde cut in.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Kakashi replied, turning his back to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being late!" came a call from near by. An ebony haired boy came running towards them waving his arms wildly.

"Obito please don't even try to make any excuses," Rin sighed looking at the boy.

"Rin please don't give me that glare. It makes it feel like you hate me," Obito whined glaring back at her, but ultimately failing under her gaze.

"Okay now that we are all here, why don't we get going before we die of old age," Arashi sensei cut in and began to walk down the path leading away from the village. The trio scrambled to keep up with the older man.

* * *

After an intense day of running, almost non-stop, Arashi Sensei called for a halt, just as the sun was going below the horizon, casting shadows over everything. Setting everyone to different chores, the older man scouted the area for any signs of danger. Finding none he headed back to camp to once again find thing in a mess. 

"Let me down! Come on Rin please let me down!" shouted Obito as he swung wildly from the rope tied to his ankles, hanging from a tree branch.

"Obito I will not let you down until you agree to finally shut up and do what you are told," came Rin's icy replied.

"Now, is this how a real team is supposed to act. Or do you all need to be sent back to the academy to re-learn teamwork?" Ask Arashi stepping out of the shadows and into the light of the fire.

"But Sensei," Rin began, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"You are right Sensei, this is no way for a team to be acting. We are truly sorry," with a stiff bow, Kakashi retreated to tend to the rice that was cooking over the fire.

"Rin I suggest that you untie Obito now before anything bad happens. Oh and Obito it would do you good to look up to Kakashi as a rule model for now on," the blonde ordered, yawning as he went to lean against a near by tree. "Oh and one more thing Obito, you might want to keep it down or all enemy shinobi will be able to know our location for about a 10 mile radius."

Rin immediately did as she was ordered. With much struggling, yelling, swearing a bruised, Obito was finally free and calmed down enough to sit with them at the fire. After the meal of rice and beef was prepared and everyone was happily digging into their feast, Arashi spoke.

"As you all know we are at war. Too many shinobi are dieing out there, so they need all of the help they can get. Tomorrow my job is to help out on the front lines. While I am doing that, your mission is to sabotage a bridge. This will lesson the enemy that can get any further. Am I understood?" each head nodded.

"But Sensei who will be the leader?" Rin questioned, beginning to clean up. Kakashi rose to help her out.

"ME!!! MEEEEEEEEE!" Obito screamed, knocking his dished and food on the ground in sudden rush of energy.

"No Obito I am so sorry. But no offense you are unqualified. Being as Kakashi is the other Jonin, he will be the leader for your mission," Arashi coolly replied.

"But, but, but…I am way more able to do that job that him!!!!" Obito mumbled jabbing a finger at Kakashi.

"Obito I really didn't know that you were that ill manner," commented Kakashi dryly.

"Why you little………!" Obito yelled lunging himself forward at Kakashi. With a flash, Arashi was holding Obito back in a headlock.

"Wow Obito you really are a bad ninja. To show that much emotion on a mission…it will get you killed someday. I hope you know that," Kakashi said.

"You will see one day I will be the greatest ninja in the world!!" Obito restored, attempting to break free of Sensei's hold, which did not budge.

"You a great shinobi? Don't make me laugh. You haven't even activated your sharingan yet. You're a loser. I don't think you even deserve the title 'Shinobi'," Kakashi replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What!!!!! You think your all high and mighty cause you were the prodigy or something. Well I am sick of your attitude!" Obito hissed, breaking free of Arashi's hold and storming out of the camp.

"Kakashi-kun why did you say all of those things to Obito?" Rin asked quietly. "I mean sure he is an idiot some times but even he didn't deserved that kind of treatment." She finished, turning to the direction Obito went.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got feed up with him," he softly spoke.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Rin stated heading in the direction in which Obito had gone.

"No me," the silver haired shinobi offered.

"I really don't want to get in the way of you three, but I think Obito is in need of a student to teacher talk," Arashi cut in a walked off.

* * *

"Obito, can I sit next to you," the raven-haired boy jumped in shock at his Sensei's approach. He nodded his head and shifted to make room for the older man on the branch.

"Sensei if you are going to tell me how I screwed up again, then please don't. I already know my mistake," Obito sighed turning towards his Sensei.

"Actually I just wanted to tell you that though Kakashi seems too, he doesn't really hate you," seeing Obito puzzled look Arashi continued, "It is just that ever since he was young, Kakashi has been surrounded by very skilled people. In fact his father was said to have powers that were on the same level of the Sannin."

"But I still don't get it, why does he treat me like this?" Obito asked.

"It is because he thinks you don't use your brain. Like I said before he was always surrounded by elite shinobi so of course he turned out to be one," Arashi replied.

"I get that I get it. Now I understand were he is coming from. But another thing, why does he never show any emotion? And what do you mean his dad "was" said to be as strong as the Sannin?" Obito asked looking up at the bright stars overhead.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you this, but if it will help you understand your teammate better then I guess I could tell you," Arashi replied his eyes crinkling.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you would know by now that Kakashi's dad died a long time ago, right? Well the reason is much different from what you heard. His father failed a VERY important mission to save his teammates instead. He should have known not to compromise it just to save them. In the end everyone shunned him, even the teammates he save. Kakshi's dad ended up killing himself. Kakashi was the one that found him. And from that day forth he has made it his rule to follow every ninja rule," Arashi finished.

"But I thought that it would be good to go and save your comrades vs. losing them and completing the mission?" Obito questioned.

"There is a fine line between the two, and that is your job to tell the difference. Due to the fact that Kakasi's father let his emotions clouded his judgment in the first place; his teammates were placed in unnecessary danger. That is why Kakashi never lets emotions get in the way of things. Which you have a habit of doing," answered Arashi.

"Oh I get it down. No wonder Kakashi is the way he is now. Now that you mention it, I don't remember him being like that when he was younger. Then again we weren't around each other much, do to the fact that he was a Chunnin before I even entered the academy," commented Obito, jumping down form the branch. "Are you coming Sensei?"

"No I don't think I will. Would you do me a favor and send Kakashi to me on your way back?" Arashi asked, leaning against the tree trunk. Obito nodded and ran off to the camp. Kakashi showed up at the tree not a minute later.

"Did you want me sensei?" he asked climbing the tree, and sat down next to his teacher.

"Actually yes, will you come and sit with me?" the blonde smiled cheerfully and waved Kakashi up. Once Kakashi was settle next to him, Arashi spoke, "I wanted to give you something special for your achievement of becoming a Jonin. And don't worry it is not "useless baggage" either," he rummaged through his pockets until finding something. Pulling out a brand new looking kunai Arashi handed it to his former student.

"Sensei, I know that is a kunai and you've don't something with it, but I can't place exactly what you have done," Kakashi stated, examining his new gift.

"Kakashi, even if you are not showing it, I know that you are feeling some pressure about your first mission being the leader. When this kunai is thrown, I will be able to sense it with my chakra. As soon as that happens I will be at your side within moments if it is possible. So please save it when you are really in trouble." Smiling he rustled Kakashi's white locks and jump down from the tree. Kakashi followed still thinking about the new gift.

When the pair reached the camp they found Rin and Obito slumbering on their separate pallets. Obito was mumbling something to and thrashing around. While Rin on the other hand was sleeping peacefully, with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Well I guess that had the right idea. Think you should do the same because you guys will have to be up very early," Arashi gave a half hearted wave and flashed his teeth then jumped up to a near by tree branch. "Oh and don't worry I'll keep watch over you guys tonight."

"Night Sensei," Kakashi paused for a moment, "And thanks for everything." He joined his sleeping teammates and with his mind burdened with questions, Kakashi drifted of into the world of fantasies.

* * *

All was silent when the team set out. The birds were still in their nests and even the sun was far below the hill. Dew covered everything in sight, making the path more hazardous.

Yawning loudly Obito asked, "Come on this is boring. When are we going to get to see some actions?"

"Only a fool rushes into battle," Kakashi replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't you even start fighting again or I will beat both of you to a pulp," Rin hissed, rubbing her hands together. The boys took the warning and did not speak again until the sun was high over-head. Sweet rolled off their faces as Arashi slowed the pass into a halt.

"Okay this is the point were I leave you guys," said Arashi turning towards his team.

"Kakashi I wanted to give this to you," Rin spoke up handing him a small pouch. "It is filled with different medical supplies, so I thought it might come in handy in the near future." Kakashi nodded his thanks.

"I forgot about that, Obito do you have anything for Kakashi?" Arashi inquired.

"Why would I give anything to him when he doesn't…WHAAAAAAAAAA," Obito screamed as a kunai whizzed by him, heading for Kakashi. The silver haired boy dodged it with the greatest of ease.

"Show your self!" Arashi barked at the intruders. 100 clones stepped out of the trees, surrounding the group. "Shall we show them our little dance?" the blonde asked. Rin and Kakashi both nodded. Obito stood in silence. Kakashi suddenly kicked the clone nearest him. Arashi followed suit, fist and feet becoming a blurs. The enemy seemed to fall on their own. Rin watch the their surroundings as did Obito. Then she spotted something. With the stealth of a well-trained ninja, she snuck up on the pair and threw them into the clearing. For the first time the pair seemed to realize whom they were actually up against.

"Every body run!" the taller one shouted. "It is the Yellow Flash!!!" All around them, the trees rustled with fleeing shinobi.

"So you have heard of me have you? Well now, I didn't know I was that famous," he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. With the other, he threw a kunai at each of the enemy, impaling them in the throat. Their bodies went limp as they feel to the ground. "I am truly sorry you three had to see me do something to savage, but now is not the time to show any courtesies to out enemies. I have delayed long enough. Good luck on your mission," with the speed that gave him his name Arashi was out of sight.

"Okay now that is over, why don't we actually get to our mission," Kakashi stated, walking into the shade of the trees. The others followed without another word. Halfway to the destination, Kakashi halted. Throwing a kunai off to the right, he hit the enemy head on. Seeing what he was up too, Rin and Obito both took a fighting stance.

"Kakashi what are you orders?" Rin asked, glancing around.

"Rin I want you to stay back from the fighting, but watch our backs. We might need your skills later. Obito I will need you to help me out with the enemy!" Kakashi hollered, attaching the nearest ninja, knocking them down with one hit. They disappeared with a puff of smoke. _' Shit! More clones," _he thought to himself. "Rin look around for the actual enemy. These are all clones!!"

Punching the ninja in front of him and kicking one out to the side, his movement soon became blurs. Though Obito was not as fast he knocked down a fair share of enemies. As the dust cleared Kakashi noticed something wrong.

"Obito were is Rin!" Kakashi yelled, scanning the lush trees in the distance.

"Kakashi I don't know. I lost track of her when we were fighting!" Obito yelled. Off in the distance the boys heard an, _Rin's_. "WE have to go save her," he said running of into the distance of the scream.

"Obito! We can't abandon our mission to save her!" Kakashi yelled after him, his dad's failure at the front of his mind.

"If you don't come with me then I will go by myself," Obito called over his shoulder. Minutes later Obito reached Rin. Kakashi followed suit.

"So you have decided to come?" Obito asked throwing a kunai at the enemy.

"Shinobi who abandon their mission are trash. Shinobi who abandon their teammates are worse then trash. I don't want to end up like me dad!" the mostly emotionless boy was not livid. Taking out a long silver sword he went after the other ninja. Kicking and punching, stabbing with his sword, Kakashi was soon able to defeat them. But not before his left eye was slashed. Walking over to the tied up Rin, he began to help her out of the ropes.

"What have they done to you?" Obito asked helping her stand up.

"Nothing that I am aware of. They wanted me to talk about the goals of Kohona. I didn't not even when…" stopping Rin showed the boys her arms. They were bloodied with deep cuts and scratches.

"Those bastards! They did this to you Rin?" Obito hissed, fist clenching. He turned his face away from them. When he turned back, his eyes were the deep, red of the Sharingan.

"Obito you, you awakened them?" Kakashi stammered.

"Kakashi move," Obito screamed shoving the silver haired boy out of the way, as large boulders crash down on Obito.

"Obito what have you done!" Rin screamed running up to him. Kakashi followed her dumbstruck.

"Kakashi I know that you never saw me as an equal, Sensei explained why. I feel very awful about not giving you something for your Jonin celebration," Closing his one good eye, tears feel down his cheek. "Kakashi I want you to have my Sharingan eye. I'm going to die anyways so at least I can help you. Kakashi please protect everyone with all of your power. especially Rin. Rin would you please perform it?" Obito asked turning his head towards her.

"Sure……" Rin whispered. With in moments the transplant was done. Obito lay blind, half crush by rocks.

The tree rustled of to the side, now with his new eye, Kakashi could see what was going to happen. "Lightning Blade!" He screamed killing the man in one hit. The earth around them began to shake. "Rin we have to get out of here!" Jumping up, he grabbed her around the wrists.

"Rin," Obito mumbled.

"Come on we have to go Rin!"

"I don't want to leave him!" Rin shrieked .

Pulling her up with all the strength he could muster Kakashi got her out just as the rocks cam crashing down. The kunouchi's eyes watered as Obito mouthed, which were to be his last words. "Rin…..I love you."

"NOOOO!" Rin cried when her and Kakashi reach safer ground.

"Rin snap out of it," Kakashi spoke softly, holding her tight.

"But he is dead," she whispered.

"Rin I know, but he wouldn't want us sulking around. Besides we need to get back to Kohona," gingerly picking her up, the duo headed back the their hometown, thinking on how to break the news to Obito's family, Arashi-senei and everyone else.

* * *

On a bright and sunny say, three figures dressed completely in black headed to the Hokage's office. The funeral for Uchiha Obito would be held soon.

_"The weather is mocking us," Kakashi thought to himself. "This is the type of day he would love." _

"Kakashi I know that what happened to Obito is tragic, but move on. For your sake and his. He would not have wanted all of you to be depressed because of him. Keep each other close to matter what," the normally happy blonde shinobi said. His face was solemn with grief like every other person that had been close to Obito. Once they reached the top, the trio was meet with a sea of black clothed people, with grief stricken faces. Tears rolled down the checks of a few.

"We will now commence with the former shinobi, Uchiha Obito's funeral," came the voice of the third Hokage.


	8. ANBU

A/U: Thanks for everyone who reveiwed. Im sorry it has taken me so long to get the chapter up but i have been away from a computer for a while. Hope you enjoy the story.

As the rain drizzled outside in the dreary night, Rin prepared herself for another night shift at the hospital. Pulling her hair back, she sighed into the mirror. _"What has become of me?"_ she wondered, examining her tired features. The nights at the hospital had done nothing for the 17 year old. Her hair was still shoulder length but her eyes had dulled into a pale green. Deep purple bags hung under her eyes. After smoothing out the skirt of the medic uniform, she turned to gather her medic bag when a soft knock sounded at the door.

_"Who on earth could it be at this hour?"_ she asked herself, quickly pacing to the door. Most of the village had learned to leave her alone after the events of the past four years. When Obito had died on a sabotage mission, everyone tried to comfort her, but no one seemed to be able too except Kakashi. But when her sensei died, no one was there. Kakashi pulled away even more, and she engrossed herself in her work. Pulling open the door she glared at the latecomer, but stopped immediately.

Standing in front of her doorway was the silver haired ninja of her youth. The eye that was uncovered was half closed as he looked at Rin.

"Kakashi, I really don't have time to sit around and talk right now," Rin said hurriedly as she recovered from the shock of seeing him after 6 months apart.

"Rin please, just give me a minute of your time," Kakashi spoke softly looking into her eyes. Reluctantly Rin backed away to let the shinobi into her apartment.

"Okay, okay, just make it quick. I have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes. Would you like some tea?" she spoke motioning Kakashi to sit on the couch and went into the kitchen. Kakashi ignored the gesture and followed into the kitchen.

"What has become of us?" asked Kakashi, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"And what do you mean by that?" questioned Rin, turning toward the silver haired man.

"We haven't talked in over six months. I miss being around you, Rin. You are my best friend and my most trusted comrade. I thought we promised him…" he was unable to finish the sentence for Rin had interrupted.

"Don't you even dare bring HIM into the conversation. I don't want to think of it after all of these years, and talking about what happened that day wont change the fact that it did happen," Rin hissed, her temper rising.

"And you don't think I regret what happened? It is my fault that he died. I was the team leader that day. Don't you remember?" Kakashi voice was even as he stared down Rin.

"I remember every detail of that day. Even the number of clouds in the sky," Rin replied, pouring two cups of steaming tea, and handing one to Kakashi.

"In the case don't you remember the promise we made to him? To keep each other close in good and bad times?" Kakashi replied, taking a sip of the tea.

"Yes, I remember Kakashi. The path laid before you is completely different then mine. You're going to become one of the best ninja in the village and I will become a great medic-nin. I'm sorry to say but out paths split the day Obito died. And there is no turning back now," Rin replied, finishing her tea and placing it in the sink.

"Rin I came here to tell you something else too," Kakashi replied seeming defeated.

"Look I have wasted enough time here as it is. I am going to be late now and I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you around I guess. Good night Kakashi." Rin said taking Kakashi cup and put it in the sink. Then grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Kakashi followed with out a word and Rin locked the door. With a puff of smoke the silver haired shinobi was gone and Rin began the lonely rode to the hospital.

"That didn't go the way I wanted," he thought to himself as he watched Rin walk away from his vantage point in the tree. Then seeming to make up his mind about something he headed off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

The night dragged slowly on as Rin performed her duties. She helped deliver a baby and saved the life of a fellow shinobi. Once her shift was over she prepared to leave but Tsunade stopped on her way out the door.

"Rin I'm glad that I caught you. I have just received some very shocking news that might come of some interest to you," the older medic-nin said.

"Please make it quick Tsunade, I am quite tired at the moment," Rin replied, gazing up at the ceiling, half asleep.

"Come on lets go get some sake before I tell you this," the blonde replied, walking out the door and down the street into the night. Rin followed with out a word. Once the sake had been ordered and the two women were sipping happily, Tsunade continued. "It has come to my attention that you and Kakashi are not as close as you once were. Ev," but she was cut of by Rin.

"Tsunade, if we came here to discuss Kakashi's and I relationship I don't have time," Rin spoke angrily.

"Will you just listen to me? And don't interrupt me when I am speaking. Like I was saying, even so you might want to hear this. A new person has joined the ANBU Black Ops," waiting for Rin to say something she paused, but when the teen age said nothing she continues, "This new member is, Rin please don't be mad, but the new member is…..Kakashi Hatake."

All of the color drained from her face as Rin heard these words. With shaking hands, she set down her sake and looked up into the older woman's hazel eyes. "Tsunade I could have sworn you just said Kakashi joined the ANBU Black Ops. I mean come on he is only seventeen years old!" she cried her voice rising in hysteria.

"Rin please calm down, you're making a seen. You heard me correctly, but I would have thought Kakashi would have told you by now," Tsunade replied softly.

"Kakashi and I have not talked in over 6 months. Then all of the sudden he shows up at my doorstep right as I'm about to go to work. Do you really think he would have just told me that. He knows I would get mad at him for doing something so risky," then something clicked inside her head, _"Oh my god."_

"Do you think he was trying to tell me when he came to my door step?" Rin whispered.

"I think so. That and he wanted to say goodbye," Tsunade said, taking swig of her sake.

"What do you mean, goodbye?" Rin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He went on a year long reconnaissance mission. He didn't find out about this mission until about noon today. The mission is S rank and there is a high possibility that he will not make it back alive," the Sannin replied, finishing off yet another bottle of sake.

"Oh my god. Do you mean to say that I might never see him again. That my last words to him were to get out of my house? Oh my fucking god how could this be happening?" Rin asked tears running down her face.

"Rin I know this must be hard for you. Just keep on with your life and I expect to see you at work tomorrow morning," Tsunade finished, putting money down on the table and then stood to leave. "Oh on more thing, if you need to talk to anyone I am here for you. Even if it is the dead of the night." She walked out the door leaving Rin.

* * *

Some time later, Rin found herself wondering around the village, just allowing her feet to carry her, not knowing were she was headed. People waved as she past but she only saw glimpses of them. When she finally stopped, Rin found herself at her favorite red bridge.

"Isn't this ironic," she thought to herself, half smiling, "This is the place HE used to love to spend time at. There are so many memories here." Propping herself against the railing, Rin became lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Flashback 

The sun shined brightly overhead as the villagers went on with their lives. Then a call pierced the air. Several people turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Obito! Obito! Look what my mom got me," a 6 year old girl called, her pig tails bouncing up and down as she ran toward the boy standing on the red bridge. He turned and squinted against the bright sun.

_"Hey Rin, what did your mom give you?" he asked looking at his friend. Rin held up a gleaming kunai. _

_"She said that one day she hoped I would be a great kunouchi. Don't you get it? I can enter the academy now. She gave me her permission!" Rin squalled jumping up and down._

_"Wow Rin that is so great," Obito replied giving her a one armed hug._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Rin sighed, "That was before Obito was so annoying, and before he really got to know Kakashi. It is amazing how much one person could have changed over time," then she began to daydream again.

* * *

_A pair of shinobi stood on a red bridge. No one was around then for the day had promised rain and the skies were turning darker by the minute. _

"_Kakashi, why did he have to leave us?" a weeping girl asked, falling into the boy's arms._

_"He loved the village and everyone in it Rin," Kakashi whispered pulling his friend closer._

_"But he had so much to live for. I mean sure he was annoying, but the world would will just not be the same without Obito," Rin sobbed into Kakashi chest._

_" Shhh, shhhh, Rin please don't cry anymore. At least we have each other," replied Kakashi. _

_"I know I know, but I just cant bare to loose you, like I lost everyone else. Obito, Sensei, and my parents are now all gone," Rin said finally pulling away from Kakashi. "Kakashi thank you so much. I cont know what I would do with out you."_

_"No problem Rin," Kakashi smiled back at his friend. Her tears had finally dried up, and a small smile was on her face. "She really is beautiful," he thought to himself._

_"Kakashi, thanks again for all of your help and comfort. But now I have to get back to the hospital," Rin said, hurriedly turning to leave. But was halted when a strong hand wrapped her wrist. "What the hell?" she wondered, but before she could say it out loud, soft lips pressed against hers. But just as quickly as it happened the lips were gone. _

_"Did Kakashi Hatake just kiss me?" Rin whispered, touching her lips as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Smiling to herself, she skipped off to her job at the hospital._

End of flash back

* * *

Tears ran down Rin's face, "I know what I must do know," she thought marching off towards the Hokage's office.

Despite the fact that it was 3 a.m. the Hokage answered when Rin knocked on the door, a book in his right hand

"What brings you here at such a late hour Rin?" Sarutobi asked her.

"Actually Hokage-samma I have a request for you," Rin said quickly, "I know it may seem like its short notice, and I know that I'm qualified for the job. I would like to join the Medic Squad in the ANBU Black Ops."

A/U: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but i needed to end the chapter. Please review. Even the nagative ones are welcome. Tell me if you have any ideas to make the story better. Ill try to write as fast as i can.


	9. Complications

_Author's Note:_

_To all of my loyal fans, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to write this chapter. I have recently started hight school and advanced classes. therefore i have not had much time to write. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and i will try to make the next ones better._

_**Chapter 9: Complications**_

"Might I ask why do you want to join ANBU because I was under the impression that you didn't want to join?" Saritobi asked, sitting himself behind the desk.

" I did not mean to give off that impression sir. I have been considering joining for a while now. But certain events have happened and that has caused me to realize what my purpose in life is. I want to be able to protect everyone I love." Rin replied looking into the Hokage's eyes.

" I see I see. But Rin I can't but wonder does this have anything to do with Hatake Kakashi joining ANBU?" the older man asked, watching the kunouchi closely.

"_Why does everyone think Hatake Kakashi has something to do with this? And why do they always have to be right?" she screamed in her head._

"This has nothing to do with Hatake Kakashi," she growled through her teeth.

"Rin please don't be dishonest with me. I am aware of what has been happening. You and Kakashi need to keep each other close. Remember…." The third said.

"_Oh come on cant anyone just forget about that!?"_

"Hokage-samma, your starting to sound like Tsunade. Please do not bring Obito and Sensei into the conversation. What happened, happened and there is nothing I can do about it. I would rather not talk about it," Rin replied, her voice rising.

"Rin if your mind set is this way, then I can not allow you to join ANBU. I need to know what has been bothering you," the third commanded.

"_What do you think has been bothering me dumb ass?"_

"Its jus that I am tired of feeling helpless. Always having to be protected by Obito, Minato-Sensei and Kakashi. I just don't want to have to be a burden to Kakashi anymore. I want to let him move on with his live, so I can finally forget and move on with mine," Rin whispered, starring at the pattern in the carpet.

"Rin has it ever come to you that each of those three men love you in their own way. Arashi thought of you as the daughter he never had. And Obito as a sister and the person he loved most," he paused for a moment, scratching his chin.

"_Why does everyone see these things and I don't?"_ she wondered as she thought of how to word her next question.

"Sir and what of Kakashi? I don't get why he is acting this way?" Rin asked, curious now.

"Rin do you remember how when you three were a team, Kakashi always seemed to be off on himself? This was because he wanted to become strong and at the time he thought you two were inferior to him. This is because of his father and how he was brought up. Ever since the time Kakashi was a year old he has been surrounded by shinobi considered to be the best in the village. But he always wanted to be friends with you two, he just didn't know how. And the day Obito died, he took that promise to heart. He promised to protect you with his life, and he is working hard to fulfill that promise," he paused for a moment searching Rin's eyes, " But Rin right now I think he is trying to figure out is feelings for you. In his eyes you are something more."

"_Did I just hear him correctly. Hatake Kakashi is in…lo…love with me?"_ Rin thought as her heart rate quickened and she started to tremble.

"Do you mean to tell me that Kakashi is in love with me?" Rin asked.

"It is very possible."

"But why doesn't he just tell me? Is he afraid that he will lose the one person closest to him? Does he really think that I would do something like that?" questioned Rim, pacing back and forth, arms behind her back.

"Rin please just use your head for a moment. But yourself in the place Kakashi." Said Sarutobi.

"_I've got to get out of here now. And before I have a mental break down." _"Hokage-samma, I thank you for your help and your advice. But now I must be going, I have a lot to consider," bowing, she jumped out of window and on to the street.

"Just as I thought," the third Hokage mumbled as he watched the younger kunouchi walk about into the night.

* * *

"The skies look so beautiful tonight," the auburn haired shinobi said, removing her tiger mask, gazing up at the stars.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we need to get going. We need to meet at the rendezvous point in five minutes" A tall man with a cat faced mask whispered into the woman's ear.

"What ever you say," she mumbled back, placing her mask back on her face. With a flick of the wrist 1 white-cloaked figure and three black-cloaked figures ran off into the forest.

"Forty meters to go," the woman said softly to the 3 other shinobi. With in minutes the four had come to a stop, each facing a different direction. As soon as they stopped, 2 other hooded figures came out of the forest, closest to the woman.

"Confirm yourself," the kunouchi barked.

"We are of those who come out at night in complete silence. Like the shadows that creep over our land as the moon rises!" called the other white-cloaked figure.

"Then we except you, as the land excepts the shadows," the woman replied walking up to meet the four, her group following her lead.

* * *

"_So we finally meet again."_ The wolf masked ANBU thought to himself as he watched the four other ANBU approach his group. "Sorry to cut the conversation off, but I think we really should get going. Captain will you come to the front with me for a moment?" he asked, dashing into the trees, while the others followed.

"Sempai, you wanted to speak to me?" the kunouchi asked catching up to the young man.

" I truth that your journey was uneventful?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don't know why you're asking me this. To me it doesn't seem like it has anything to do with the mission." The female replied evenly, glancing over her shoulder, to the other four hooded figures.

"I ask this because I understand that you are new to an ANBU captain's role. The job is much more difficult then some may think."

"That is true, but I feel that I am fully capable of doing this job. And if I wasn't I don't think we would be having this conversation right now," she replied. _"Something seems really familiar about this person. But I can't feel his chakara."_

"Rin," he spoke quietly, out of earshot of even the finally tuned hears of the other members.

"Excuse me Sempai, but how do you know my actual name. As far as I am aware I have never meet you in my life," she hissed, eyes widening with shock.

"Has it really been that long that you have forgotten me already?" he spoke, picking up speed. Rolling her eyes Rin pushed herself to move faster.

_What the hell is this guy talking about??!!!!_

Before she could say anymore, Rin's second in command silently came to her side, interrupting the conversation. "Excuse me captains, but what are our orders when me reach the other two?"

"Your orders are to get them back to safely. I want you to lead the medic squad, the wounded member of Kakashi's team and the other two back to Kohona. Treat them on the way if you see fit. Tell Hokage-samma that Hatake Kakashi and I have other business to attend to. He will understand."

"But what..?" he began.

"Do not question my authority!" she barked, picking up pace even more. The other members followed her wordlessly. With in minutes the group had arrived at their destination. With out hesitation the medic team began preparing the wounded shinobi for transport.

"Okay everyone get back the village as soon as possible!" Kakashi said. With a blur everyone was gone. Kakashi and Rin stood alone for the first time in one and a half years.

"Kakashi what is this all about?" Rin spoke softly looking up at the sky, removing her mask "You left me and I haven't heard from you in so long. So why now?"

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for what I did. I just felt so helpless…I"

"Wait? You helpless?" Rin laughed turning towards her childhood friend. "You were always the strong and talented one. You were the one you lead us. Why would you feel helpless?" Rin continued, a mocking smile appearing on her lips.

"But that is it. I always felt like I had to protect you, but I failed that with Obito. Rin I didn't want to have to visit your grave too," Kakashi whispered, taking a step closer to Rin. Rin looked up at him, tears falling down her cheek.

"Kakashi, please don't do this. I tired of getting hurt," Rin whispered turning her back to him. Kakashi walked quietly over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No please don't," Rin began.

Soft lips pressed against hers. Gasping, she pulled away slightly, but strong hands wrapped around her, holding tight. Kakashi pulled away briefly, and began kissing her jaw line until he reached her ear. In a voice barely auditable, he whispered, "Rin I love you, I always have. I don't want to leave you again."

"Kakashi I love you too. I didn't realize it until now," Rin whispered placing her lips on his. Very slowly he began to move his lips against hers, and Rin put her arms around his neck.

When the couple came up for air, Kakashi smiled, "Well love I don't think it is the place for this."

"Well then what type of place do you have in mind?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"And that is for me to know and you to kind out soon," Kakashi said teasingly, picking Rin up and dashing into the trees.


End file.
